


Our Future... (Is Worth Fighting For)

by Local_Heretic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Church of Seiros (Fire Emblem), F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Religion, Time Skips, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Heretic/pseuds/Local_Heretic
Summary: The umbral steel of the Sword of The Creator felt cold as it passed over each of his shoulders. Finally, it came to rest on his head."I dub thee, Byleth, wielder of the Sword of The Creator, bearer of the Crest of Flames and a light for our future. Rise."Byleth stood, faced Rhea, and received his sword."Welcome to the Knights of Seiros."Her normally piercing green eyes softened, and Seteth wore a smile, even if he tried to hide it. His students beamed at him. At that moment Byleth knew he had finally found his home.[updated biweekly]
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, My Unit | Byleth/Rhea, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Decisions

**+-+  
Lone Moon  
Imperial Year 1181  
+-+**

The announcement that the Imperial Army would be arriving at Garreg Mach in two weeks’ time spurred many events into motion. The Knights began preparing defenses and sending messengers for reinforcements. The Officers Academy soon grew vacant as many of the royal families pulled their children out of the future battleground. One thing that didn’t get upset however, was the scheduled tea time between Byleth and Lady Rhea.

The doors to her chambers stood ajar, welcoming him inside. 

“Welcome my dear one. I’m afraid that there are some urgent matters we must address,” Rhea began.

“It’s fine.”

“But first, let us enjoy our tea.”

Very carefully, Rhea poured the tea into two porcelain cups accented by golden swirls. Judging by the aroma it was Crescent-Moon tea, a favorite they both shared. It smelled faintly of lavender allowing a calm silence to pass over the two despite the tense atmosphere of the monastery at large. They sat there for several minutes simply enjoying each other’s presence before Rhea finally broke the silence.

“I’m sure you know of the battle that will soon encapture us all. I will not ask you to fight, but I’m sure your students would. If you wish to lead them in battle let it be so.”

Byleth nodded at the thought. It was not the first time this idea had been brought to his attention. His students, Ferdinand and Caspar specifically, had already urged him to fight alongside them, despite Byleth’s urges that they should return home. 

“What would you like me to do?” he asked.

Rhea grew red but quickly recomposed herself.

“I’m not sure. As one with the goddess’ blessings and power, it would be a boon to have you alongside us, but I understand that you may want to leave. All I ask is that whatever you do, follow your heart. I know that is what Jeralt would have wished.”

Silence returned to the room as Byleth stewed over his choices. His hand instinctively reached for the hilt of the Sword of The Creator even though it wasn’t there. Focusing, he thought back to a conversation he had long ago.

_“Why did you become so strong?” ___

__At the time, he would have answered with what his father had taught him: To Survive. But now, looking back, he finally knew his answer._ _

___To protect the people of Fodlan. ____ _

____“Lady Rhea?” he asked._ _ _ _

____“Yes?”_ _ _ _

____“I would like to become a Knight, like my father before me, and to protect those who cannot protect themselves.”_ _ _ _

____The archbishop smiled back at him._ _ _ _

____“Very well. I shall begin preparations.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____The sun cast an orange glow across the monastery grounds as it set on the eve of the Imperial invasion. Its rays cast shadows across the brick and made the stained glass in the chapel glow ethereally. The pews remained largely empty, populated only by the few that knew of the events inside. Lady Rhea and Seteth stood at the front, shadows obscuring their faces, but recognizable nonetheless._ _ _ _

____Slowly, Byleth strode forward. The chapel remained silent as he reached the front and kneeled at the archbishop’s feet. Seteth began the proceedings._ _ _ _

____“Are you Byleth Eisner? Son of former captain Jeralt Eisner?”_ _ _ _

____Byleth responded curtly. “I am.”_ _ _ _

____“Who then, has come to present you?” Seteth continued._ _ _ _

____Loud footfalls echoed throughout the church as someone came forward and laid a hand on Byleth’s shoulder._ _ _ _

____“I, Alois Rangeld, present Byleth Eisner for knighthood.”_ _ _ _

____Though Byleth could not look up, he could hear the pride in Alois’ voice, as well as the surprise in Seteth’s. Seteth continued the ceremony._ _ _ _

____“Very well then. Do you, Byleth Eisner, promise to serve the Archbishop and the Church of Seiros in word and deed?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you promise to protect the church and its followers, and to serve the church’s justice wherever it may lead you?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.”_ _ _ _

____“Do you promise, that if the act may require it, to give your life in service of the church and its followers?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.”_ _ _ _

____Seteth turned to Alois._ _ _ _

____“Do you, Alois Rangeld, promise to guide Byleth Eisner in his journey in knighthood and to correct him when he may turn away?”_ _ _ _

____“I do.”_ _ _ _

____“Byleth Eisner, you may present your sword.”_ _ _ _

____Slowly, Byleth unsheathed the Sword of The Creator and presented it to Lady Rhea. The seconds seemed to turn into minutes as he held it out for her until she carefully took the sword from his hands. Byleth could almost hear the breathing of those around him as she turned the blade over in her hands. Finally, she addressed him._ _ _ _

____“Byleth Eisner, do you promise to wield your sword in the name of the goddess Sothis, and to turn it on those who would defy her?”_ _ _ _

____Byleth’s breath caught in his throat. Having been on mission after mission for the church and suppressing its enemies, he had seen their work firsthand. Images of the battle with Lord Lonato, the execution of the Western Church bishop in Gaspard territory, and the way Rhea acted in the Holy Tomb all flashed through his mind. Could he continue with this work? Then he thought of his students and how they had supported him. Of how the faculty and other knights had welcomed him as if he were family._ _ _ _

____He came to his answer._ _ _ _

____“In the name of Sothis, and Saint Seiros, I do.”_ _ _ _

____Alois let go of his shoulder and allowed the blade to come down. The umbral steel of the Sword of The Creator felt cold as it passed over each of his shoulders. Finally, it came to rest on his head._ _ _ _

____"I dub thee, Byleth, wielder of the Sword of The Creator, bearer of the Crest of Flames and a light for our future. Rise."_ _ _ _

____Byleth stood, faced Rhea, and received his sword._ _ _ _

____"Welcome to the Knights of Seiros."_ _ _ _

____Her normally piercing green eyes softened, and Seteth wore a smile, even if he tried to hide it. Both his students and Alois beamed at him. Byleth was pretty sure he heard Caspar whistle. At that moment Byleth knew he had finally found his home._ _ _ _  



	2. Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byleth crams for the war exam but gets distracted by his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note: If the chapter doesn't feature a heading denoting month and year, just assume it's the same as the previous chapter. Thanks!

There was no time for pleasantries as Byleth was immediately guided out of the cathedral and up into the Cardinal’s Room by Alois and Seteth. The room’s tables had been pushed into the center and combined so the multitude of maps, letters, and figurines could be held on top. In the center was a map of the Garreg Mach grounds, with figurines indicating the Knights and Imperial Troops, as well as what Byleth could only assume to be traps and other miscellaneous armaments. The other Knights were seated around the tables, and Catherine made room for Byleth to slide in a chair next to her.

“Heard you’re one of us now. Great going kid,” she whispered to him while giving an audible pat on the back.

Seteth cleared his throat.

“As you can see, our very own Professor Byleth has joined our ranks. May you all give him a warm welcome, but first, let us go over our current situation.” 

There was a shuffling of papers, as the map in the middle was exchanged for a more comprehensive one, showing the topography of the region with Garreg Mach in the middle. Dots on the map showed key points such as the surrounding villages, as well as other symbols to denote walls and rivers. Seteth grabbed a large red figure and placed it on the very exterior of the map.

“As we all know, the Imperial Army arrives tomorrow. We do not know at what time, but it is safe to assume they will wait until sunset when the sun is at their backs. Thanks to Shamir’s scouts, we know that the main army has Demonic Beasts in their ranks, which eliminates approaches from Gates Indech and Macuil.”

Seteth moved the red piece forward and placed x-shaped pieces where the two gates would be. He then placed a white piece on the outer wall.

“We must make our defense here, at Gate Cichol, in order to ensure the safety of the monastery and its inhabitants.”

The Knights nodded in response. Seteth turned to Byleth.

“Do you have any objections?”

“None. Gate Cichol offers great cover and splits up the enemy.”

The map in the middle was then swapped out for a map of Gate Cichol, and the previous figures swapped for smaller ones of the same colors. The white pieces were carved in the shape of the different units the Church had at their disposal: wyverns, pegasi, cavalry, and infantry, while the Empire pieces simply bore the crest of the Adrestian Empire.

“Our flying units will be lead by Cyril and I, while Alois and Gilbert will lead our infantry. Catherine, you will be responsible for protecting Lady Rhea. In regards to you Professor, we would advise that you and Shamir lead your students in cutting off Imperial reinforcements. Do you agree?”

Byleth looked across the table at Shamir, and they both nodded at each other.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Very well then,” concluded Seteth. “I believe that is all for tonight. We shall continue tomorrow. You are all dismissed.”

As the knights all left the meeting room for their various duties, Byleth decided to stick around. There was someone he needed to talk to.

“Seteth.”

The man turned. “How may I help you Professor?”

The two held eye contact for an uncomfortable amount of time before Byleth broke it and spoke.

“I was just wondering… why call me to this meeting, or hold a meeting at all, when you were all decided on the battle plans?”

Seteth nodded in response.

“Ah. I believed this would come up. It would be unwise to leave you ill-informed on the matter, but believe it or not Professor, your students are not the only ones who value your opinion. There are many among the knights who would find solace in knowing that you agree with our plans. Whether it be out of loyalty to your father, or due to your recent… er… changes, I do not know. Perhaps they simply want confirmation from a third party. Now I’m afraid I must be going. Have a good night Professor.”

And with that, Seteth left the room, leaving Byleth alone with his thoughts.

“Hey! Professor! Over here!”

“Professor!”

“Salutations!”

If there was a place Byleth knew he could find his students at this hour, it would the dining hall. Despite the grim circumstances that befell the group, they still held an air of positivity and high energy. It showed through in the grand spread they had prepared on one of the tables.

“Congratulations Professor!” cheered Caspar. “We got you a bunch of food!”

“We mustn’t take all the credit,” added Ferdinand. “It was our dear Bernadetta’s idea!”

An ‘eep’ could be heard from the far end of the table as the antisocialite tried to hide behind Petra without letting go of the latter’s hand. Byleth flashed the girl a smile to let her know it was alright before sitting down. The Black Eagles had taken great care in securing only the best dishes the kitchen could provide. There were many soups, meat dishes, and near Flayn’s seat, lots of fish. Best of all, there was Saghert and Cream. He didn’t consider himself one to have a sweet tooth, but for the night Byleth indulged. For all they knew, this could be the last time they’d all share a meal together.

And out in the Goddes Tower, Rhea watched the moon rise and began to sing a familiar tune. 

_In time’s flow…_

_See the glow…_

__

  
**_Of flames ever burning bright..._**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your support on these first two chapters! This is my first real foray into writing. I've done a lot of it in my spare time but never posted any of my work before. Any critiques are welcome! 
> 
> Going forward, I will be attempting to update biweekly. See you all in two weeks!


End file.
